


someone drowned

by svabangchaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Suspicious Donghyuck, The Author is an Idiot, i dont know anymore, lmao its obvious who the killer is, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa
Summary: someone drowned, and donghyuck came to mark's house dripping wet.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	someone drowned

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely have no idea how to give a story a proper title and summary. anyways, i hope you'll like this!!

Mark felt so bored. He has nothing to do but use his cellphone all day. Social media, play games, watch Youtube. He's afraid to go out of his home. Why? Because of the constant growing numbers of the murder cases that are happening in his hometown. 

One of the victims happened to be his dance partner, Herin. Her death occured three days after their performance together. She was a sweet and nice girl. She hasn't done anything sinful to deserve such treatment. Her death saddens Mark, as Herin is a close friend to him. 

Another one was the girl who confessed to him. It's so scary of how fast it happened because days after she confessed, she was already included in the murder case. Mark promised to respond to her confession, such a bummer that she didn't even get to hear Mark's answer.

He's afraid he might be the next victim. That's why he should stay inside, safe and sound. Sighing, he tapped the Facebook app and saw some of his friends' posts. Their selfies, videos, and some overused memes. 

He decided to chat his friend, Donghyuck. Typing on his phone; 

mark: duckie  
donghyuck: yes?   
mark: im bored  
mark: and i have no food here  
mark: and no moneh  
mark: can u order 4 me?  
donghyuck: tf no  
The ravenette frowned at the message. "Whaaat," he mumbled and typed;

mark: pleaseeee  
mark: i'll pay u ):  
donghyuck: come here and i'll cook u some u loser

Mark's eyes widen at the message, feeling nervous.

mark: do u even know whats happening rn  
mark: murders donghyuck murders  
mark: not safe  
donghyuck: i'll come over then

Mark gasped, "I told you it's not safe!" he said and rapidly typed down a message;

mark: nvm duckie its ok  
mark: safety first  
donghyuck: i'll be over

Mark wowed, "He IS not afraid!" he loudly spoke with awe.

mark: k man stay safe  
donghyuck: <3

Mark chuckled at the emoticon and left it unanswered. He placed his phone down beside him and waited for the younger to arrive.

He jumped out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, all these ingredients yet he can't cook properly. He tried to learn once, but it was a fail as he got burnt. He even tried to fry eggs but he didn't even put oil on the pan. He tells to himself that he's very dumb when it comes to cooking.

He grabbed a bottle of water, closed the refrigerator, and went to the living room.

The afternoon is about to end, with the sun soon dipping down the horizon behind the large buildings. While waiting for the other, he plopped down on the couch and decided to watch a bit. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

He changed channels and stumbled upon a news channel.

"Today in Han River, a body was found by the land along the edges of the river! According to the authorities, the murder was occured lately afternoo—"

"Lately!?" Mark exclaimed, his eyes going saucers. He continued to listen to the news, "No one was around when the body was found by the patrolling officer, for the people are alerted by these spine-thrilling issues. The victim was strangled and drowned to death, and the wounds on the body seemed to be freshly made," the raven haired clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

He heard the door open, revealing his friend Donghyuck. He ushered the younger to sit beside him and pointed towards the TV, "Someone drowned in Han River today!" he said with a terrific look on his face. The couch dipped down as the brunette seated himself beside Mark.

Mark turned to him and noticed how wet he is, "Bro, you're... What happened?" he asked, and immediately grimaced when the other started ruffling his hair. He stood up, "Hey! You're getting water everywhere, man! Geez," he said as he looked around, all the splattered liquids are on the carpet, the glass table, and the couch. 

He went to his room, grabbed a towel and tossed it to Donghyuck. The younger male started drying himself with it, "Thanks," he mumbled. Mark sat down, "Where did you come from, anyway? All wet and all," he wondered.

"I was played by some children," Donghyuck casually said, still rubbing his head with the towel. Mark slowly nodded, "Kids these days," he shook his head. He suddenly remembered about the news, "Oh yeah! Donghyuck, someone died lately in Han River," he explained, and the brunette nodded. "Yeah, I did it."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, "You did?" he questioned. Donghyuck gasped, "Oh— uh, I meant I knew, I did knew, you already told me that when I came in," he concluded. The older nodded in understatement, "It's so terrifying to go out these days, there's someone dying everyday!" he said with a burgeoning fearfulness. 

Donghyuck hummed and placed the damp towel down on the glass table. The raven head sighed and slouched, "That's why I'll be moving," he said, and the younger looked at him. "What? What about me? Are you leaving me alone?" 

The older male sighed, "We can still keep in touch, Hyuck" he said. Donghyuck looked down, "I don't want you to move," he mumbles, but he still heard him though. "Hyuck, it's dangerous staying here I have to—" he got cut off by a glare, immediately shutting him up.

"Geez, you love to be here so much huh," Mark scoffed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "It's where I grew up, hyung. Where WE grew up," he said, and it's Mark's turn to glare. "Yeah it is where we grew up, but Hyuck— it's dangerous nowadays, we can't even do what we want! Go outside and play, bike, eat food—"

"I still don't want to want you to move!" the younger shouted, and Mark was taken aback. Damn it, he suddenly felt bad. He's his childhood friend, they've known each other since they were toddlers. They were inseparable 'til now. But all these scary events happening around them, he can't help himself but to migrate to a safer place. 

"You can move with me, Hyuck," he said as he glanced at Donghyuck, who's still staring at him with a sympathetic expression. He hugged him, "I can't leave you in a place like this, what if one day you're suddenly dead?" 

Just imagining his best friend die is enough for him to make him cry. He hugged Donghyuck tightly, "You can move with me, Hyuckie," he sniffled into the brunette's shirt. He felt his frame being caged by Donghyuck's arms, "No."

He pulled away, "What? But Hyuck—" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a finger hovered over his lips, shushing him up. Donghyuck leaned in, inches away from his face, "I'll protect you," he whispered. 

Mark looked at him, feeling shooked. "Hyuck.." he muttered, and the latter grinned. "I'll protect you," he repeated, and the ravenette slowly nodded. "O-okay."

"Now, let's cook you some food shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> as expected, my story is really predictable. is it uninteresting???


End file.
